disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Lady Tremaine
Lady Tremaine is the main villain in ''Cinderella and she is voiced by Eleanor Audley. She is Cinderella's wicked stepmother. A woman of good family and stately elegance, Lady Tremaine lives by the maxims "above all, self-control" and "you must always keep your word." Therefore, Cinderella's wicked stepmother cunningly chooses her words with care and - unlike her awkward daughters - never lets her temper get the best of her. She is well dressed and impeccably groomed, and her comportment and etiquette are above reproach. Cinderella's widowed father chose this widow of gentle birth because he thought he was protecting his daughter's future welfare. But with his passing, a great change came over the stepmother. Lady Tremaine carefully cultivated a patronizing dignity, a thin mask for her innate severity and cruelty. Her complete selfishness engendered a remarkable talent for deviousness and manipulation. While she realizes that Anastasia and Drizella are clumsy, unattractive, spoiled, and charmless, she nevertheless views her daughters as a means to her own status and wealth. Lady Tremaine has no magic powers and lacks flamboyance, which oddly makes her one of the most frightening villains, because she is purely human - and purely evil. She made spot number 9 in UltimateDisney.com's countdown for top 30 Disney villains (one better than Judge Claude Frollo but one less than Hades). She embodies the deadly sin of Sloth and Envy. Films Lady Tremaine is first introduced when Cinderella's father, a wealthy widower, felt that she needed a mother figure. He married the widowed Lady Tremaine. She was described as a woman of good family who had two preteen daughters the same age as Cinderella: Drizella (the older stepsister) and Anastasia (the younger stepsister). Both were rather plain and socially awkward (although Anastasia is reformed in Cinderella II: Dreams Come True). She also owned a very stubborn, malicious cat named Lucifer, who was just like her in terms of personality. Lady Tremaine was a bitter, cruel, and selfish woman determined to forward her own interests as well as that of her daughters. She was openly jealous of the kind and beautiful Cinderella, who was hampered and abused by her stepfamily until she became a maid in her own household. Cold, ruthless, and calculating, Lady Tremaine's primary role as antagonist is simple: to oppress Cinderella and shatter her dream of a happily ever after. Throughout the film, Lady Tremaine repeatedly tries to keep Cinderella as downtrodden as possible and will stop at nothing to prevent her from being happy. Cinderella II She made her second appearance in the direct-to-video sequel Cinderella II: Dreams Come True, this time voiced by Susan Blakeslee (the same actress who also currently voices Maleficent). In this film, she only appeared in the An Uncommon Romance segment, where Anastasia has to go against her mother for the first time to be with the man she loves. Lady Tremaine's Revenge Her latest appearance was in the second direct-to-video Cinderella sequel, Cinderella III: A Twist in Time (once again voiced by Blakeslee). She is once again the central antagonist. This time, she manages to get a hold of the Fairy Godmother's wand because Anastasia brought it to her. Lady Tremaine then uses the wand to reverse time so that the slipper fits Anastasia. The Prince realizes that Anastasia is the wrong girl, but Lady Tremaine makes him forget about Cinderella and marry Anastasia. Cinderella tries to steal the wand, but in the end Lady Tremaine catches Cinderella and tries to ship her away. At the same time, Drizella (but not the not-so-wicked and sympathetic Anastasia) taunts Cinderella for being shipped out of the kingdom. The mice tell the Prince the truth. The prince saves Cinderella from shipping away. Lady Tremaine then uses the wand to turn Anastasia into a clone of Cinderella, and puts Cinderella onto an evil pumpkin carriage with Lucifer as the coachman. In the end Cinderella stops the wedding, and Lady Tremaine and Drizella are turned into toads when the wand's magic is reflected off the prince's sword. Lady Tremaine intended to turn both Cinderella and Anastasia into toads, on the suggestion of Drizella, after Anastasia said "I don't" when she should have been saying "I do" (Anastasia did this especially for unselfish reasons). Anastasia told her mother that she wanted someone to love her for her when her mother was angry at her refusal. After the end credits, Lady Tremaine and Drizella are shown to be returned to their true forms, but are punished by wearing work clothes identical to those Cinderella used to wear, the implication being that they will be working in the palace as servants. Other Media Aside from the films, Lady Tremaine has also made various appearances on the Disney Channel series House of Mouse; she frequently shares a table with another famous wicked stepmother, the Queen from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Again, in these appearances, she is voiced by Susan Blakeslee. Lady Tremaine's side of Cinderella is told in her "My Side of the Story" book. Kingdom Hearts Series In Birth by Sleep, Lady Tremaine's role is exactly identical to that of her film role. Treating Cinderella as a house servant and showing no love towards her, the wicked stepmother does all in her power to see that her daughters are successful in life. She is upset by their constant sibling rivalry, also showing an extreme affection for her devious cat named Lucifer, despite the animal's cruelty to Cinderella's mouse friends. After discovering the identity of the maiden that had won Prince Charming's heart at the royal ball to be none other than Cinderella, Lady Tremaine immediately locked the poor girl in her room when it came time for Anastasia and Drizella to try on a single glass slipper that had been left behind when the girl fled. The evil in Lady Tremaine's heart caused Cinderella's pumpkin carriage to become an Unversed, but the monster turned on her and incinerated her and her daughters with a fire bomb. Lady Tremaine's plot was undone by Ventus, Aqua, and Cinderella's animal friends, with Cinderella escaping her stepmother's wicked grasp to become a princess. Gallery 1tremaine.jpg|Lady Tremaine Trivia *Her original voice actress, Eleanor Audley, would later be the voice actress for the evil witch Maleficent in Sleeping Beauty, which was released nine years later. There can be many likenesses drawn from the art styles of Maleficent and Lady Tremaine. *Lady Tremaine's dress appears to be burgundy in the original film and House of Mouse, however, in all other appearances, it appears purple like the gown she wore to the ball. *Tremaine bears many similarities to Judge Claude Frollo. Both have gray hair coloring, similar facial structures, and both are abusive to their adoptive children Category:Classics Category:Rich Category:Women Category:Disney's Halloween Treat Category:Masters of Evil Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Foiled Villains Category:Living characters Category:Sequel Villains Category:Prequel Villains Category:Woman Category:Most Evil Category:Evil geniuses Category:Framers Category:Cinderella villains Category:UltimateDisney.com's Top 30 Disney Villains Countdown Category:Well-Known Villains Category:1950's introductions Category:Completely mad Category:Ruthless Villains Category:Sadistic villains Category:French Villains Category:Child Abusers Category:Selfish villains Category:Films Main Antagonists Category:Black Magic Villains Category:Manipulators Category:Manipulative villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Nostalgia Critic's Top 11 Disney Villains Category:Snobbish villains Category:Video game villains Category:The Worst Disney Villains Ever Category:villains who treated their henchmen with respect and cared for them Category:Villains who aren't revealed to bad at first Category:Mickey's House of Villains Category:Murderers